she fanned the embers and the ashes
by a few similes
Summary: and a fire grew. drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** i do not own asoiaf.

**title:** she fanned the embers and the ashes

**rating:** T

* * *

It was lightly raining, warm and humid, when Lyanna caught the first sight of King's Landing.

"Lyanna, halt, I said!"

She was riding far ahead of her brothers, but Robert was unrelenting and at her heel. She wondered when exactly Ned and Brandon had given up.

"Lyanna, you are the champion! No need to prove yourself any longer!" Robert yelled from behind her, but Lyanna wouldn't have it. She laughed a victor's laugh and pushed her stallion on.

"I yield! I yield!" he shouted, his voice hoarse and mixing with the sound of rushing wind in her ears.

"I'm afraid not, Robert! We agreed that whoever got there first would be the winner!"

Robert's incoherent swearing only spurred her on.

"You can never catch up! What shall my prize be, Robert?" she goaded him. Lyanna chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Robert sweating and struggling with his horse. "Is this too much trouble? Are you incapable of catching up to me?"

"Gods be damned, woman, no one should be capable of riding the way you do!"

Robert was now at least a hundred feet behind her, and still slowing.

She turned away and steered her horse on the wide cobble stoned pathway of King's Landing entrance and into the bustling streets.

* * *

**note1: **dude, i ship rhaegar/lyanna so hard, it hurts my brain. i don't know... the kind of love that changes the world has to be the greatest love of all, amiright, ladies?

**note2: **this is going to be a frequent update type of fic because i want to keep the chapters short and sweet, so expect one tomorrow or in a few hours or something.

**note3: **review and stuff because i will appreciate it a lot. do it, do it, do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **i do not own asoiaf.

**title:** she fanned the embers and the flames.

**rating:** T

* * *

She was lost.

Realizing too late that riding ahead of the others meant there was no one to follow to the castle, she picked her way through the narrow streets and continually found herself in the same place she had started.

After wandering for at least an hour's time, Lyanna decided she needed help.

In Winterfell, where the paths were as familiar as the creases on the inside of her hand, Lyanna could find her way home even on the darkest nights. King's Landing was as an unknown as a stranger.

Maneuvering herself off the horse and landing on the soft dirt with a _thump_, she led the restless animal by foot.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know the way to King Aerys' castle?" she asked a street vendor, who appeared to be selling red apples. "I'm afraid I'm hopelessly lost."

He didn't respond and continued picking the apples from a wooden crate to place on the table.

Lyanna asked again and he still didn't acknowledge her.

Deeply offended, Lyanna once more tried to capture his attention.

"He's deaf."

"Oh." Lyanna turned around and found herself looking at a young man. He was dressed like a commoner, cotton and leather. But he was beautiful, his hair almost as pale as his skin and eyes like blooming lilacs. Beauty had never deterred Lyanna. "I wanted to inquire as to which directions to take to the castle."

"Castle, you say?" he mused, as if he didn't know what she had she asked.

"Yes, King Aerys' castle."

"What business do you have at the castle?"

"It's none of your concern, sir," she said, pushing her shoulders back.

"Of course it is. I am to help you get there, am I correct?"

"Yes, but I would much rather not tell you."

"Why not?" He was clearly amused. "Do I look dangerous?"

"I don't have the faintest idea who you are, therefore you have no right to question me." She gave him a severe look. He laughed. "Frankly, you are the face of danger."

"I've been told that I am handsome."

"Truly?" Lyanna pretended to be surprised.

He nodded, raising his eyebrows and leaving lines on his forehead.

He picked up a red apple and gestured to the vendor. Pulling a few coins from his pouch, he asked, "Do you happen to be the missing Lyanna Stark, daughter of Lord Stark?"

"Yes, I am," Lyanna eagerly replied. "I was distracted and lost the way."

"Your father has been looking for you." He smiled and fed the apple to her horse.

"I am Rhaegar Targaryen," he told her, casually and with a slight shrug. He took the reins from her hand and offered her an arm to hold. "If you may follow me, Lady?"

* * *

note1: a very large thank you to my lone reviewer, fostofina. thanks!

**note2: **drop a review please because i love reading them and yeah.


End file.
